


是非颠倒

by Rinyoung1217



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinyoung1217/pseuds/Rinyoung1217
Summary: *RPS，私设且OOC，不喜慎入。*哏源空间，即兴短打一发完，很粗糙，但是！答应我，看完它2333
Relationships: 朱白 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	是非颠倒

01.

整个城里没有人不知道白二爷的续弦是个实打实的爷们儿，续弦的“夫人”进门那一天，街上围满了观礼的人。白家财大气粗，不撒糖，撒的是袁大头，人人都说这位商会会长是疼爱极了他的小情儿，所以才不顾世俗硬要把人娶进门来。

“诶呀，你是不知道的啦，夫人——朱先生是顶顶好看的呀，我没有见过那样好看的人啦。”

筵席未开之前，我在院子里溜达，父亲财大势大，请来的都是有头有脸的人物。然而爱背地里“互通有无”这一点，则是女人的通病。

墙角那儿的阔太太们没瞧见我，正好儿叫我听清了她们的话。说是我父亲娶回来这位小妈生的极美，好像是从乡下小地方躲避战乱逃到上海来的，最初是在父亲名下的一家拳馆当打杂的，后来不知怎么的，被父亲一眼相中带在了身边，从此平步青云，谁见了都称一声“朱先生”。

我知道他，但没见过几次，只记得那男人有一双很好看的眼睛。唇红齿白的，一颦一笑比窑子里的姐儿还勾人，也难怪我那个执拗的父亲栽在他身上——单单看一看他垂着眼欲语还休的模样，一夜的精神都能冲上天灵盖儿。

听说他在拳馆时那里的老板就很照顾他，从不让他干粗活儿，周遭的拳师们也挺拥护他，每每我去那儿观赛，都能瞧见一帮拳师对他前呼后拥，活像个没出阁的小媳妇儿。搞不好这早就不是个雏儿，就勾着人去馋他的身子，好借此踩着往上爬呢。

他到拳馆不过半月，我再去观赛底下就坐了不少名门闺秀，还有些个以喜好男风出名的公子哥儿，想也知道是奔他去的，但也奇怪，甭管那些人怎么对他献殷勤，这朱先生硬是没动过一下儿心。跟我一同去观赛的某家少爷瞧不上他，说这是钓鱼，“小鱼小虾儿的人家才不看在眼里，要是他们的老爹来，兴许这八字儿还有一撇。”

他这回可是钓了条最大的鱼，后半辈子都衣食无忧。

也不知道是有什么样儿出众的本领。

02.

酒席我没去，也没观礼，从备好的酒水里随意拎了瓶香槟就躲到书房外的露台上去享清闲。

要我当着所有人的面叫一个男人“妈”，做他娘的春秋大梦去吧。

月明星稀，是个很好的夜晚，楼下晚宴正是觥筹交错，谈买卖的好时候。暖黄色的灯光将人影拉到草坪上，来往不绝，像美高美里的五颜六色的灯。

乱花渐欲迷人眼啊，我这万花丛中过片叶不沾身的父亲，怎么就被这么朵花儿崴了脚呢？

我在高处，也在暗处，外头的人瞧不见我，我看得见他们。某位军官的姨太太已经拉着自己的管家在树丛深处“互诉衷肠”，帮会首领的闺女儿和手下的小弟勾着手指赏星观月——

好一出戏。

不知道我那位“小妈”是不是也曾勾着父亲在光天化日之下做这快活事，他是会自己一件件脱了衣服往上骑，还是会扒着树干翘起屁股求父亲骑他？

好像都挺不错。

我咂摸了一口酒，听着楼底下若有似无的莺声浪语，摸了摸下巴，上回窑子里的妈妈说进了几个清倌儿——说是清倌儿，拿钱砸下去照样儿什么都肯干——瞧模样是挺清俊的，只不过那回是奔着海棠春去的，没怎么在意。

也不晓得那几个雏儿挂了牌没有，若是挂了，本少爷到有个闲情逸致去尝一口鲜，看看这兔儿爷是不是真那样有滋味儿。

要是有个同“朱先生”一样脸皮儿的，我也养一个玩玩儿，左右上梁不正，我这下梁歪不歪的，也不打紧。

03.

一瓶酒喝了半瓶就没了性质，我解开领结开始“畅想”父亲的洞房花烛夜。

朱先生看起来皮肉挺白嫩的，据说这样的人儿在身上留个印子没有十天半月消不下去。父亲年轻时也是个爱玩儿的，手段多得很，是后来继承了家业才断了“前尘”。

不过那些手段应该是没忘的。白二爷声名在外，凭的也不全是风流债，至少生意上的事儿我还没见过比他精明，比他狠的。拜他所赐，我上个学同学们都避着我走，混了一年才有几个能外出吃夜宵的兄弟。

那些个半大小子对我父亲年轻时的风流韵事了若指掌，能背课文儿似的背出来。其中最出名的是某一年父亲去某位友人家中赴宴，结果众人酒宴正酣之时他却和那家的姨太太进了卧室，窗帘没拉就亲热起来，被小报记者拍个正着。

那天所有相关的报纸都被祖父买回家砸在父亲头上——这话我是听别人说的，那个时候我还在育婴堂，没被领回家——父亲当时只说了一句话，说的是什么不知道，反正从此以后这种事儿也发生了不少，祖父却再也没为此发过火。

我还以为那女人能成我妈，结果父亲嘴角一撇，笑而不语。

后来我倒是有过一位妈妈，是个温婉贤淑的女人，父亲待她很好，她待我也好，只可惜红颜命薄，不过几年便去了，我依稀记得那天父亲哭红了眼眶。

至于如今这位“小妈”，我实在没办法不多想，白家财大气粗，上海滩就没有人不卖父亲两分薄面的，多少人家的闺女儿千金打破头的往家里送，父亲硬是没看一眼。

转而娶了个男人。

这男人除了贪慕虚荣，到底有什么好的？

我百思不得其解。

04.

书房外吵闹了一阵，听起来似乎是父亲喝多了而管家正在送他入洞房。呿，醉鬼一个，还逞什么威风，别干到一半睡过去了白叫美人儿空欢喜。我得叫人看仔细点儿，免得这刚去进门儿的新夫人耐不住寂寞，转头就给扣了顶帽子，明儿要是传扬出去，那可真是笑掉大牙。

毕竟我对父亲的酒量一向不抱什么希望。

楼上卧房的等亮了，在露台的地上投下一片光影看来我没猜错，他们的确回房了。我吹了声口哨，倒退到栏杆那儿靠着，准备一窥春色，看看我这出尽了风头又受尽了冷嘲热讽的“小妈”，准备用什么手段来伺候喝醉后就人事不知的父亲。

我倒真不是想看见些什么，只是这露台位置好，延伸在外，正好能从落地窗那儿瞧见几分屋里的情况，只要他们安安稳稳入了洞房，我也就拎着酒瓶子回房睡我的大觉去，至于明天的事儿明天再说，反正我不得叫他一声“妈”。

他们在桌子那儿站了会儿，我这才看清楚桌上还有个东西，是个奶油的小蛋糕，大概是大街拐角处的那一家，父亲一向爱吃他们家的甜品。俩人头靠着头好像是在说话，紧接着越挨越近，最后果不其然亲在了一处。从桌边到沙发边，最后歪歪斜斜靠在了落地窗上。

还真的就没拉窗帘。

我一直在等父亲剥了“小妈”的衣服，他们要是就当着我的面做那事儿也不是不可以，毕竟朱先生好看，我还挺乐意看他的。谁不乐意看美人儿含羞带怒，春潮满面的好景色呢？正好儿也能叫我验证验证那些“白二爷手段多”的传闻，免得整天儿他都训我不学无术。

可被压在玻璃窗上吻到需要人扶的，是我那个呼风唤雨的父亲。朱先生拇指一抹嘴唇，拉下自己的领带捆住了父亲的手，只一下便扯坏了丝绸的衬衣。扣子四散飞溅，打在玻璃窗上雨点儿一般叮啷乱响，父亲倒像是挺习惯的，肩膀一触到玻璃窗就瑟缩着往人怀里钻，那朱先生搂着我衣衫不整的父亲，将那件衬衫从背后拉到了腰间。

力气还挺大的，看着斯斯文文，性子原来这么野。我开始对父亲的品味有了一丝赞同。

“哐”的一声父亲面朝外边儿被压在了落地窗上，裤子已堆叠在脚边，只留下腿上那双吊带的黑袜。朱先生在身后吻他，他便仰起头来由着对方狼一样啃咬着脖颈和肩头。

乳白色的奶油抹了全身，从喉结到乳尖，又沿着小腹摸上身前翘立的阴茎。朱先生贴着他耳边说了句什么，父亲颤抖着要往后躲，反被一巴掌拍在屁股蛋儿上，抹下几道白色的指痕。我只当这是情绪，毕竟真的有人是喜欢被支配的，但这不代表他们就处于弱势——

“哈啊——哥……哥哥……疼……”

那句话像风一样自耳边掠过，转瞬就不见了。背后的栏杆膈的腰疼，我站直了身子抬起头，父亲正侧着脸乖顺地讨一个吻。朱先生一手掌着他的脖子同他接吻，一手在他身后来回进出，不过片刻，父亲就站不住脚，黑色的吊带袜上也沁了一片白。

即使如此，他们也没回应该洞房的地方，比如婚床，仍是在窗前纠缠。朱先生握着膝弯架起了父亲的一条腿，猛然挺了进去，我愣愣地看着父亲那双杀伐决断的手紧紧扒住了玻璃。

他们在我面前足足欢爱了一个多小时，朱先生才抱着手脚瘫软的父亲回了被冷落已久的婚床。

我知道他看见我了，在父亲颤抖着、意识不清地叫“哥哥”时，他望着我的眼睛，咬着父亲的耳朵对他说：

“小白，儿子在看。”

End.


End file.
